Blake's Notebook
by rangers21A
Summary: Within Blake's notebook are her secret writings about her innermost desires, and about the one person she loves more than anything. Will she finally get the chance to be with that person? Or will her secrets escape the pages they're written in before she's ready to reveal them? This story also contains a White Rose bonus chapter
1. Chapter 1

_Your hair as golden as the sun and twice as vibrant…_

 _Your violet eyes have the light of the entire world within them…_

 _You fight with such passion…_

 _It makes me wish…_

"Hey, Blake! Watcha doin'?"

Blake jumped in her seat, slamming her notebook shut with the speed of a… Well, of a cat. "N-nothing! What are you doing here, Ruby?"

"Um… It's the library?" Ruby said obviously. "I came here to study. What were you writing in that book?" Ruby tried to reach for Blake's notebook, but Blake quickly grabbed it and moved out of her reach.

"N-none of your business! I have to go!" And she ran away, out of the library, passing Weiss on her way out.

"Hey, Ruby, why was Blake running out of here so fast?" She asked as she walked up to Ruby.

Ruby put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. She hadn't seen all of what Blake was writing, but she had caught a small glimpse. _Golden hair… Violet eyes… Makes me wish..._ Ruby gasped, putting it together, then squealed in such a high pitch another nearby student's Scroll cracked. "Weiss, our friends are in love!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Whoa, Ruby, calm down! Who's in love now?"

"Blake and Yang! Blake totally loves Yang!"

Weiss stared at Ruby for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Ruby, come on! Blake doesn't…" But then Weiss thought back to all the classes she had caught Blake staring at Yang in. All the times Blake had blushed when Yang congratulated her on a sparring match. All the times she had seen Blake writing in her notebook that she kept far away from prying eyes. "Oh, my God!" Weiss exclaimed. "Blake _is_ in love with Yang!"

"Eeee! I know!" Ruby squealed again. Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby was such a child, getting this excited over their two friends possibly liking each other. Still, they seemed like they would make a good couple. "We have to get them together!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _Oy…_ Weiss knew where this was going, and it wouldn't end well for anyone. Plus, she was sensing that whatever plan Ruby had involved costumes, and Weiss didn't want any part of that. "Weiss, wait!" Ruby ran ahead of Weiss as she quickly tried to get away. "Come on! Please?"

Weiss sighed. "Fine. But only if I don't have to dress up in a ridiculous costume."

"I promise!"

…

"Ruby, you promised!"

Weiss didn't hate Ruby so much for breaking her promise of no costumes so much as she hated herself for not expecting Ruby to break it. She cringed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ruby had dressed her up like a female Cupid: petite wings, a little red sash, a quiver of plastic heart-tipped arrows, and, unfortunately, a diaper.

"I don't know. I think I can definitely pull off the diaper look." Jaune said, admiring himself in the mirror.

"Jaune, that isn't a good thing." Weiss grumbled.

"Focus, you guys! The first message should be getting delivered as we speak, and you two need to deliver yours!"

Yang was busy eating lunch in the dining hall when she noticed that Nora and Ren were standing over her. Yang snorted with laughter into her pudding. "Nice outfits." She said sarcastically.

"Yang Xiao-Long! You are cordially invited to a private dinner with a very special person!" Nora exclaimed excitedly. Nora paused, then elbowed Ren. "Ren! Give her the message!"

"Here you go." Ren said, handing Yang a black envelope.

Yang opened up the envelope and read what it said.

" _Yang,_

 _I have admired you from afar for so long. It is time we enjoyed some time alone together. Meet me under the tree in the northeast courtyard tonight for a special date._

 _Signed, your secret admirer."_

Meanwhile, Blake was tearing apart Team RWBY's dorm room searching for her missing notebook. "Where is it? Where is it? _Where is it?_ " If anyone saw what was written in it… Especially Yang… Ohh, she just had to find it!

Blake's frantic searching was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped at the sight of Weiss and Jaune wearing little wings and diapers. "Weiss, what are you-"

"Don't ask. Just read this." Weiss said grumpily, thrusting a yellow envelope at Blake.

Blake took the envelope. It smelled like… But it couldn't be… Was that Yang's perfume? Blake tore open the letter.

" _Hey, beautiful,_

 _I've noticed you've been looking my way ever since we met and thought it was high-time I did something about it. Meet me under the tree in the northeast courtyard tonight for a little one-on-one time. It'll be the purr-fect evening._

 _Signed, your secret admirer."_

It couldn't be… There was no way! But, then again… The color of the envelope… The scent of her perfume wafting off of it… That stupid pun at the end of the message that still made Blake giggle a little… Blake slammed the door immediately in Weiss and Jaune's faces.

"Well, that was a weird reaction." Jaune remarked. "Think it worked?"

"I hope so," Weiss replied, "because, otherwise, I'm going to kill Ruby for making me wear this outfit for nothing!"

…

Blake approached the tree in the northeast courtyard, more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. She had spent an hour picking out the dress she was wearing. Ruby had been oddly enthusiastic about helping her.

There was still a part of her that made her think that this was all a prank. That some cruel student had found her notebook and had designed this elaborate scheme just to humiliate and hurt her. She still didn't know where her notebook had gone, but she was about to find out.

Blake finally reached the tree to find a scene straight out of one of those romantic comedy movies she liked to make fun of. A table with a checkerboard tablecloth, two chairs, candles, and there, right smack dab in the middle of the table, was Blake's notebook.

Blake froze. It _was_ a prank. She looked around to try and see if there were cameras set up somewhere. It was probably Cardin. He must have broken into Team RWBY's room, stolen Blake's notebook, and somehow gotten Weiss and Jaune to play along in his ruse.

"Hey, Blake!" Blake looked up, her thoughts jarred by the sound of Yang's voice. Yang was walking up to her, wearing her usual attire. Blake sighed with relief. It wasn't a prank. But then what was her notebook doing here?

"Hi, Yang." Blake said nervously, blushing terribly.

Yang smiled. "So, what's going on? Are Lady and the Tramp around here somewhere?" She said, eyeing the setup.

Blake didn't hear her. She still couldn't believe Yang actually came. "I… I got your message." Blake said stupidly.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What message?"

It was as if Blake had been punched in the gut. If Yang hadn't sent her that message… It was a prank after all. Blake's eyes darted to her notebook on the table. If Yang saw what was in it…

Yang saw Blake looking at the notebook on the table. "What's this?" She said, picking up the notebook.

"No!" Blake ran forward, but Yang held her back with one hand as she leafed through the notebook.

"' _Your hair as golden as the sun and twice as vibrant… Your violet eyes have the light of the entire world within them… You fight with such passion… It makes me wish you could see how I feel for you…'_ Man, Blake, get a load of this stuff! Looks like some dude has a crush on me! Figures." She tossed the notebook back on to the table. "Well, whoever wrote that sounds pretty sweet. Sure would have loved to meet the guy."

"You have."

Yang turned to Blake in surprise. "I have? Cool! Who is it?"

Blake turned away from Yang. "N-never mind. It's… It's stupid. I have to go." She tried to walk away, but Yang grabbed her arm, causing a sweet sensation to run up Blake's spine.

"Come on, Blake! Tell me who wrote that stuff! Please?"

It took Blake a few moments to work up the courage to say. "It's me. I'm… I really like you, Yang." Yang was stunned. She let go of Blake's arm. "I know that you probably want to laugh at me, or something, but I don't want to hide my feelings any longer. Yang, I-"

She was silenced by a kiss. The kiss that Blake had waited for ever since she had met Yang. When Yang pulled away, she was smiling. "You… You kissed me…" Blake breathed.

"Yeah." Yang said. "I… Guess I've always kinda liked you too." Yang turned back to look at the setup under the tree. "So, you set all this up for me?"

"Actually, I have no idea who did that."

Yang grinned. "Good. Otherwise, I would've thought you didn't know me at all."

"Huh?" Yang walked back to the table and removed the tablecloth, setting it out on the ground. "Yang, what are you-" Yang threw her jacket in Blake's face. Blake lifted it off her head to see that Yang was also removing her shirt. "Yang! What are you doing?!"

Yang threw her shirt on the ground and approached Blake. Blake had to try with all her willpower not to stare at Yang's perfect, bare breasts as Yang reached around and unlaced the back of Blake's dress. "I've never exactly been the type of girl to enjoy 'traditional' dates." She said as Blake's dress fell to the floor. "I prefer dates that are more… Impulsive." Yang stepped back and admired Blake's body, which Blake was trying to shyly cover with her hands. "You really do have a great body." Yang said, her face flushed.

"Th-thanks." Blake mumbled shyly. "I… I like yours too." Wow, that sounded dumb. But Yang just smiled. She embraced Blake and kissed her passionately. Blake's eyes widened as Yang's hand found her dripping pussy, rubbing it gently. "Aah… Yang…" Blake moaned quietly.

Yang stopped and walked back to the spread-out tablecloth, lying down and patting the spot next to her. "Let's move it over here." She said. "We wouldn't want to get dirty rolling around on the ground."

Blake rushed over and started kissing Yang's neck, moving down to her breasts and gently licking her nipples. Blake's rough, cat-like tongue only made it feel better. "Aah! Yeah, keep going!" Yang moaned, quickly taking off her pants too. Blake moved down to Yang's dripping pussy, licking just around it a little before diving right in. "Aaaah! Oh, Blake! Yes!" Yang moaned as Blake lapped at her pussy. "Ohhh! So good!" Blake started playing with Yang's clit with her tongue, and Yang's back arched as she came hard.

Yang sat up, panting as Blake wiped her face clean. "Your turn." Yang said with a smile. She tackled Blake to the ground, diving right into her pussy with her tongue. Blake moaned and rubbed her breasts for more pleasure as Yang ate her out. It had been so long for her, but it felt even better now that she was with Yang.

"Aaah! Yang!" Blake moaned. "Aah! I'm gonna cum!"

"Give me all you got." Yang said, moving her tongue even faster as Blake climaxed. "You still got any left in you?" Yang asked.

Blake was nearly out of breath, but nodded. Yang positioned her body so that she was scissoring with Blake. They both moaned and groaned as they rubbed their pussies against each other. "Aah! It's just like I always dreamed it would be!" Blake moaned.

"I'm glad you're pleased." Yang replied, panting hard. "Ohhh! Blake, are you getting close yet?"

"I'm almost there!" She replied.

"Aaaaah! Cum with me!" Yang moaned. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs from pleasure as they each climaxed. When they had both finished, they cuddled together on the tablecloth, their naked bodies close together, both panting hard. "That was amazing!" Yang panted.

"I just hope nobody heard us." Blake said with a giggle.

"Aw, let 'em hear us." Yang said. "'Cause we're gonna be doing a lot more of that now!"

Blake smirked. "Are you ready to go again, then?"

Yang returned the smile. "You know it!"

And as the two of them continued their special night together, Blake's notebook remained on the table, it's pages wide open. Blake didn't care who saw the writings inside of it now, because all those wishes in that notebook had finally come true.

Author's Note: I'm thinking of adding a bonus White Rose smut chapter to this. Let me know if you would want to see that


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonus Chapter_

"Holy cow!" Ruby exclaimed, immediately taking off her binoculars as she saw Yang take off her shirt. "Are they about to have sex?!" She asked Weiss in disbelief.

"Yes, they most certainly are." Weiss said quietly as she watched Yang remove Blake's dress.

Ruby and Weiss had spent the better part of the afternoon setting up the perfect date for Blake and Yang. They now watched from atop a nearby hill as their perfect date quickly devolved into lesbian sex. Ruby picked her binoculars back up, trying not to focus on Yang as she and Blake kept rolling around on the tablecloth.

"Wow. Talk about a plan going sideways." Ruby said as she kept watching. "I mean, I just thought they were gonna eat dinner and talk to each other. I can't believe I wasted that great waiter costume on Jaune."

"Hey, Ruby," came Jaune's voice on her Scroll, "should I go over there yet? I've got the food all ready. Are they ready to eat?"

"Oh, they're eating, alright." Ruby said quietly. "I mean, no, Jaune. I don't think they need any food. Just go back to your dorm."

Ruby kept watching as Blake and Yang finished their bout of lovemaking, cuddled for a bit, then resumed with new fervor. "Wow. This is getting pretty intense, huh, Weiss?" No response. "Weiss?"

Weiss wasn't listening. She was too caught up in watching Blake and Yang go at it. She was practically drooling at the sight of it, and she could feel herself getting wet down there. But that didn't make any sense. Weiss wasn't into girls that way. She liked boys! So, then why was watching this making her so hot?

"Yo, Weiss!" Ruby smacked Weiss lightly on the head, finally getting her attention.

"Wh-what?" Weiss stuttered. "What did you say?"

"I said this is getting pretty intense, huh?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah! Yes. It, uh, is." Weiss put her binoculars back on and kept watching. Her hand wandered down towards her pussy as Blake and Yang's lovemaking grew more and more intense.

"Hey, Weiss…"

"Nothing!" Weiss exclaimed, jerking her hand back.

Ruby raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Uh… Okay… I was just going to say, should we maybe get out of here? I think the two of them probably wouldn't like it if they found out we were watching them."

Weiss sighed with relief. "Yes. Let's get out of here." She and Ruby got up and started heading back towards their dorm. "Hey, Ruby…"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"Let's… Let's not talk about what we just saw."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Weiss struggled to find a good excuse. "Yang and Blake don't know we were watching them. They might want to keep tonight to themselves."

"Hmm. Good point." Ruby replied. "My lips are officially sealed."

"Great." Weiss hoped that if she and Ruby simply didn't discuss it, this feeling she was getting… The feeling that she… No! That couldn't be! If she just didn't think about it, it would go away.

 _Right?_

…

Weeks passed, and Ruby could tell that Yang and Blake were happy together. They didn't tell anyone they were dating, but everyone still knew. They held hands in class, they shared food at lunch, all that romantic coupley stuff that Ruby both despised and loved to watch.

The only downside was that Ruby now frequently found herself locked out of her own dorm room whenever Yang and Blake were "getting busy." They claimed they were just studying in private, but Ruby knew what was really happening.

Another thing Ruby had begun to notice was that Weiss had begun acting very strangely. Especially around other girls. There was one time when Nora had punched her playfully in the arm after a sparring match, and Weiss had gotten so flustered she could barely speak for the rest of class. Then there was the time last week when Pyrrha (Who is alive and happy and stop talking about it it never happened) had wiped a bit of pudding off of Weiss's face during lunch. Ruby had never seen Weiss's face turn so red. She was starting to worry about her friend.

Then, one day, Ruby was walking through the hall when she realized she had forgotten her history textbook back in her dorm. She rushed back to the dorm only to find the door locked yet again, with moaning and grunting coming from the other side.

Ruby sighed. She wanted to respect her friends' privacy, but she was through putting up with this. She knocked on the door. "Blake? Yang? I know you're in there, and I know you aren't studying. Could you throw on some clothes or whatever and let me in please?"

There was some shuffling on the other side of the door, then the door opened. Weiss was on the other side. "Ruby! What are you doing here?" She asked with a forced smile on her face.

"Um… I just came to get my history book." Ruby said, eyeing Weiss suspiciously. "What were you doing with the door locked?"

"I was… Studying!"

"Okay…" Ruby walked in and grabbed her textbook. She was about to leave when she noticed something strange. Weiss's fingertips were glistening with some strange fluid on them. "Weiss, what's that on your hand?"

"What?! Nothing!" Weiss exclaimed, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Weiss, what's been going on with you lately? You've been acting really weird."

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, do you really want to know what I was doing in here?"

"Yes."

"I was…" Weiss struggled to find the right words. "Thinking about Blake and Yang."

"Really? That's it?"

"You don't think that's weird?"

"Nope. I've been thinking a lot about them too."

Weiss looked as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders. "You have? That's great! Then it must be totally normal for me to be having these feelings! Phew."

"What feelings?"

"Uh…" Weiss hadn't expected Ruby to say that. "Feelings… That Blake and Yang make a great couple!"

" _Weiss._ "

Weiss sighed. "Feelings that I might… Like girls."

Ruby stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Don't laugh!" Weiss exclaimed. "It's not funny!" She sat down on the bed. "After that night when we watched Blake and Yang… You know… I started thinking about other girls in different ways, and it's all really confusing because I thought that I liked boys and what if my father doesn't approve and what if-"

"Weiss, calm down!" Ruby exclaimed. She sat down next to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then, today," Weiss went on, "I started thinking about Blake and Yang again, and I just… I couldn't stop myself from…" She looked at her hand, and Ruby suddenly caught on.

"You were… Masturbating to thoughts about them?" Ruby said, giggling a little.

"Yes." Weiss looked down at the floor. "Ruby, I'm just really confused right now. I mean, I thought I liked boys, but what if… What if I don't? What if people start judging me because of this, or what if-"

"Weiss," Ruby interrupted, "nobody will judge you. Maybe you do like boys, but maybe you just like girls too. You can like both. Yang does. I do. It doesn't change who you are."

Weiss turned to look at her friend. "Did you just say that you like both too?"

"Well, yeah. I realized it a while ago, and kinda went through something like what you're going through now. Yang helped me figure it all out though."

"Have you ever… Had sex with another girl?"

"Well… No." Ruby said, blushing a little. "But I've always kinda wanted to."

Weiss thought about this for a moment. "I just think that maybe… If I could have sex with another girl… Then I'd know for sure, you know?"

Ruby patted her friend on the back and got up. "Well, I can't really help you with that."

"Can't you?"

Ruby turned back, staring at her friend in confusion. "Can't I what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Weiss blushed a little. "Well… We have some time before our next class…"

Ruby kept staring at her. Was Weiss actually saying what she thought she was? "Are you sure?"

Weiss's face turned even redder. "It would really help me figure this all out." She said shyly.

Ruby smiled. "Take off your clothes."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah. Your clothes kinda need to be off for us to do this." Ruby replied, taking off her hood and jacket.

"You… You really want to do this?"

Ruby took off her shirt over her head. Weis couldn't resist staring at Ruby's small yet perky breasts. "That answer your question?"

Weiss started taking off her clothes as well. Ruby helped, pulling off Weiss's shirt. "You really do have great boobs." Ruby said stupidly.

"Th-thanks." They stood there for a moment, both admiring each other's naked bodies. "Can you… T-touch them?"

Ruby smiled, and leaned in to kiss Weiss, her hands reaching up to play with Weiss's breasts as she did. Weiss kissed back, loving every second of it. Ruby stopped kissing her, moving down to lick and suck on Weiss's nipples, causing small moans to escape from her lips. "Aah… Ruby..." Weiss moaned. "Please… Give me more!"

Weiss laid down on the bed, spreading her legs for Ruby to get to her pussy. Ruby bent down, lightly kissing it. "Ohhh, stop teasing!" Weiss whined. Ruby giggled and started lapping at it with her tongue, probing deeper as Weiss kept getting louder and louder. "Aaah! Oh, my!" Weiss moaned as Ruby started rubbing her clit with her finger, moving her tongue even faster. "Ruby, I'm gonna… AAAAAAAH!" Weiss screamed with pleasure as she came hard, her best orgasm in a while. "Oh, wow…" She panted when she was through. "That was incredible!"

Ruby giggled. "Don't quit on me yet, Ice Queen." She mocked. "I still haven't had a turn."

Weiss grinned, jumping up and pinning Ruby to the bed. "Never call me Ice Queen." She said with a smile.

"Make me." Ruby replied, grinning just as wide. Weiss kissed her passionately, reaching down to rub her pussy. "Aah… Now who's teasing?" Ruby said with a giggle.

Weiss moved down Ruby's body, giving her little kisses all the way down to her pussy. She played with Ruby's clit with her tongue, then dove straight in, trying to get a taste of every bit of Ruby's pussy. "Aaah! Weiss!" Ruby gasped as she felt Weiss insert a finger in her asshole. "Zomgthasmabutt!" Ruby squeaked.

"You want me to stop?" Weiss asked, feigning innocence.

"God, no!" Weiss kept licking Ruby's pussy, pumping her finger in and out of Ruby's ass. "Ohhhh, Weiss, I'm gonna cum!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, squirting right in Weiss's face.

"Ugh." Weiss said as she wiped her face and chest clean. "You could have warned me that you were a squirter!"

"Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly. Weiss laid down next to Ruby, a satisfied expression on her face. "So, did that help you figure everything out?"

Weiss smiled. "Yes. I just hope father doesn't react too badly when I tell him."

"Hey, if he loves you, he'll just be glad." Ruby sat up, grabbed her shirt and started putting it back on. "Come on. We'd better get to class."

"Yeah," Weiss said, "we could. Or…"

Ruby stopped buttoning her shirt and turned back to look at Weiss. "You mean…"

Weiss patted the spot on the bed next to her. "I still have a lot to figure out." She lied. Ruby grinned, and jumped back on top of Weiss with glee. And as the two of them rolled around, kissing on the bed, Weiss finally started to feel as if she had figured everything out.


End file.
